O Casamento Da Minha Melhor Amiga
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Nota mental: nunca mais aceitar ser madrinha de casamento da Lily. Principalmente se Sirius Black for o padrinho. Fic-presente do amigo secreto do fórum 3V.


**O Casamento da Minha Melhor Amiga**

Por Marmaduke Scarlet

_Para Lisa Black, minha Amiga Secreta __da Seção JL do Fórum 3V!_

- Não gostei, não ficou bom. - Lily diz, se olhando no espelho, e eu suspiro.

Tenho quer ser paciente com ela. É a última prova do vestido. O casamento está logo aí. É normal estar nervosa.

- Lily... - começo, tentando pensar em algo inteligente e calmante para dizer a ela.

- Está estranho. Essa costura aqui, olha. - ela diz, mexendo na lateral da saia. Levanto-me do banquinho em que estive sentada na última meia-hora para olhar melhor, já que daqui não enxergo costura nenhuma, quanto mais um defeito.

- Parece uma costura normal. Quero dizer, não consigo ver nada de errado. - digo, e Lily me lança um olhar mortal. Involuntariamente, me encolho. Minha querida amiga ruiva tem o dom de amedrontar as pessoas com apenas um olhar. É como Dumbledore e seus olhares bondosos e reconfortantes, que fazem você falar a verdade. Só que no caso de Lily a coisa é um pouco mais sinistra.

- Marlene, você não está enxergando essa droga de ponta aqui, saltada para fora?

- Ah, não exatamente. - murmuro.

- Pelo amor de Morgana, Marlene! Você precisa de óculos! Essa ponta é enorme, parece um rabo de dragão saindo do lado do vestido! - Lily brada, e eu olho o vestido de novo.

Sinceramente, não consigo ver nada de errado com a costura. E não vejo nenhuma ponta.

- E então? - A sra. Fothersby entra sorridente e animada na sala.

Olho rápido para Lily. Ela está concentrada, olhando seu reflexo no espelho, provavelmente procurando mais algum defeito no vestido.

Involuntariamente, faço uma careta. Pobre sra. Fothersby. A coitada nem sabe o que lhe espera.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com esse vestido! Eu sei que tem! - Lily diz, deixando os braços caírem pesadamente ao lado do corpo.

- O que foi, querida? - A sra. Fothersby pergunta, solícita.

- Essa ponta horrorosa aqui! - ela sacode o lado da saia como um cavaleiro medieval empunharia uma espada. A Casa Fothersby é a mais antiga loja de vestidos de noiva do mundo bruxo, e a mais prestigiada também. Minha mãe mandou fazer o vestido dela aqui, assim como Tilden Toots, a celebridade do rádio, em seu casamento milionário.

- Querida, você não gostou da costura? - Lily apenas bufa em resposta. Tenho certeza que Lily é a noiva mais perfeccionista que a sra. Fothersby já atendeu, para não dizer chata.

Depois disso, passamos por uma difícil meia-hora, período no qual tenho que segurar Lily para que ela não salte em cima da costureira. A sra. Fothersby, cuja paciência parece não ter fim, promete a Lily que vai refazer toda a lateral, e então minha amiga parece se acalmar.

Quase consigo acreditar que vamos conseguir sair da loja sem ninguém acabar ferido, mas então Lily vê um vestido pronto de outra cliente e surta.

- Meu Deus, eu preciso desses botões! - ela diz, apontando para os botões, uma enorme linha de minúsculas pérolas que desce do pescoço à cintura.

- Lily, por favor... - resmungo. Meus pés estão doendo e começo a sentir uma leve e incômoda dor de cabeça.

Ela me olha e eu imediatamente me calo. Da última vez que ela me olhou assim, a coisa acabou com a Lily chorando e eu me sentindo a mais culpada das criaturas.

A sra. Fothersby me dá um sorriso compreensivo e assegura a Lily que ela terá os botões (pela módica quantia de dez galeões a mais no preço do vestido, mas enfim).

Então, finalmente, consigo sair com Lily da loja.

- Você acha que o meu vestido vai ficar bonito? - ela me pergunta.

- Tenho certeza que você ser a noiva mais linda do século! - digo, forçando um sorriso. Não é que eu não esteja feliz com o casamento nem nada, mas essa saga do vestido me deixou demolida.

Lily sorri também, e seus olhos se enchem de água.

- Ah, Lily, por favor, não chore...

Ela funga, e então se atira em cima de mim.

- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo, Marly.

-

Uma semana depois, estou sentada em casa, analisando alguns recortes de jornal e tentando estabelecer um padrão entre os últimos ataques de Comensais. Minha casa fica nos arredores de Londres, e é, obviamente, escondida dos trouxas. Ela em si é bem tradicional, com paredes de pedra e uma trepadeira cobrindo totalmente uma das paredes laterais. Nosso jardim é um caos completo, com milhões de plantas que cresceram descontroladas. De vez em quando, meu pai tenta fazer alguma mudança, como criar um canteirinho de flores, mas no fim ele sempre volta para casa frustrado e declarando seu ódio mortal a tudo que é verde.

Geralmente, não é tão silenciosa, com papai e Matt sempre gritando por alguma coisa, e minha mãe gritando para que os dois calem a boca. Matt é o meu irmão mais novo e eterno pentelho. Felizmente, pude desfrutar um pouco de paz esse ano, já que Matt ainda está em Hogwarts.

Alguém bate na porta, e eu vou abrí-la, com Barney nos meus calcanhares. Barney é o nosso pequinês histérico, e à vezes eu acho que ele pensa que é um ser humano.

- Oi, Marly.

Engulo em seco. Sirius Black está parado na minha porta, os cabelos meio molhados e um sorriso amigável estampado no rosto.

- Oi. - digo, e me afasto para que ele possa entrar.

- Caramba, está um frio dos diabos na rua. - ele diz, e me cumprimenta. Seu nariz está gelado, e me dá um arrepio na espinha. - Tudo bem com você?

- Aham... E com você?

- Tudo legal. - ele sorri, enquanto caminha para a sala. Sirius já esteve aqui várias vezes, então já conhece o caminho.

- Quer um chá ou qualquer coisa assim? - pergunto.

- Ah não, tudo bem. - Ficamos uns segundos em silêncio, os dois parados no meio da sala. Então Barney começa a pular na perna de Sirius, para que ele faça carinho. Esse cachorro é muito mal educado, penso, enquanto Sirius se inclina e coça distraidamente as orelhas de Barney.

- Muito ansiosa para a festa? - ele diz, puxando assunto.

- Merlin que me perdoe, mas quero mais é que eles se casem logo. - digo, num rompante. Eu sei que é uma coisa horrível de se dizer, e gostaria de deixar registrado que estou me sentindo muito culpada, mas o que eu vou fazer? É a verdade.

Sirius sorri.

- Tomara. Que isso fique só entre nós, mas eu também não agüento mais. - Ele vai ser o padrinho, então sabe bem o que estou passando. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei ser a madrinha. Bem, talvez estivesse pensando nele e em nós dois no altar, mas isso não vem ao caso. - James quase teve um ataque histérico quando foi comprar as vestes para o casamento.

- Bem, pelo menos você não teve que segurá-lo.

- Você teve?

- Lily queria esganar a costureira, e eu tenho a impressão que teria tido sucesso se eu não tivesse me metido.

Ele dá uma gargalhada.

- Eu queria ter visto isso. Foi tão divertido como a escolha do buquê? - A escolha do buquê e das flores da decoração foi outro pesadelo matrimonial que tivemos que enfrentar. Lily e eu tivemos Sirius e James como companhia, e eu não sei até hoje se isso foi bom ou ruim. Quero dizer, James e Lily acabaram discutindo e Sirius se dobrava na cadeira de tanto rir, enquanto eu tentava, como a boa madrinha que sou, acalmar a situação.

- Foi pior.

Ele ri mais um pouco.

- Desculpe. - diz, quando nota que eu não estou compartilhando sua opinião.

- Tudo bem. É sempre bom ver como as pessoas me apóiam.

Ele sorri, bem humorado.

- Não se preocupe, Marly. Faltam apenas dois dias, e então todos estaremos felizes, James e Lily na lua-de-mel e eu e você aqui.

- E bem alimentados. - ele me olha confuso. - Estou de dieta.

Sirius ri mais um pouco.

- Ah, olha só, o ensaio vai ser amanhã às sete horas na Igreja e depois vamos todos sair para jantar.

- E a despedida de solteiro?

- Não vai ter. Não queremos James de ressaca no dia do casamento.

Olho para ele. O dia que os Marotos deixarem de fazer uma bagunça, eu vou tomar sorvete de casquinha no inferno.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, a despedida é hoje. Mas não conta para a Lily.

Sorrio triunfante. Eu sabia!

-Sirius! - ouço a voz da minha mãe se projetar da porta da cozinha, e Sirius e eu pulamos de susto.

Ela passa por Barney rapidamente (ignorando as festinhas que ele faz para ela) e vai cumprimentar Sirius.

- De onde você saiu? - pergunto. Ela não me cumprimentou, logo, não sou obrigada a cumprimentá-la de volta!

- Você não quer um vestido emprestado, Marlene? - ela me pergunta, me dando um beijo no rosto.

- Não obrigada, estou bem assim.

Ela revira os olhos. Minha mãe tem a tendência de achar que tudo que não é veste de gala, é uma coisa horrível para se vestir. Principalmente se for o que eu estou vestindo.

- Oi chata. - ouço a voz de Matt, e me viro rapidamente para olhá-lo. Tinha me esquecido completamente que ele chegava hoje para as férias de Natal.

Meu irmãozinho está um palmo mais alto do que da última vez que o vi, mas fora isso, não parece ter mudado muita coisa. Ou seja, ele ainda é o mesmo adolescente desengonçado que tem sido nos últimos três ou quatro anos.

- E aí, pirralho? Como vai a vida? - pergunto, mas sou solenemente ignorada, pois meu irmão está cumprimentando Sirius. Matt praticamente o idolatra. Na opinião dele, não há cara mais_ cool _que Sirius Black. Acho que se Matt fosse uma mulher, eles casavam.

É sério.

- Sirius, você quer ficar para o jantar? - Minha mãe pergunta. Ele me olha meio aturdido. Matt está tagarelando sem parar de um lado, e Barney está pulando do outro.

- Ah, mãe, acho que o Sirius tem um compromisso... - começo a descolar uma desculpa para ele, mas então Sirius sacode a cabeça e diz:

- Não, tudo bem, Sra. McKinnon, acho que dá tempo de jantar antes.

Minha mãe sorri toda satisfeita e vai para a cozinha, providenciar a refeição.

- Mas e aí, Matt, me conta das garotas. - Sirius diz, se sentando no sofá pela primeira vez desde que chegou. Matt abre a boca pronto para despejar as boas novas, mas então se lembra de algo e cala a boca. Uhm, será que ele se lembrou que não tem uma namorada ou algo assim? Então ele olha para mim e a ficha cai. Ele não quer falar na minha frente. Ai, é o cúmulo.

Maninho, te dou um toque? A casa é minha, o amigo é meu. Então, dá o fora.

- Tudo bem, Matt, estou indo tomar um banho. - digo. - Não vou ficar aqui para ouvir você falar da sua patética imitação de vida amorosa.

- Olha _quem_ falando!

- Ahã, ahã. - eu digo, tentando ao máximo ignorar o fato que o meu irmão está subjetivamente falando que eu sou uma encalhada na frente do Sirius, o que é um pouquinho humilhante. Não que eu me importe com a opinião do Sirius nem nada, mas é que ele tem a vida amorosa mais_movimentada_ do Universo. Sério, eu até já desisti de acompanhar. Nem sei se ele está saindo com alguém ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Além do que, eu _não sou_ uma encalhada. Só estou fazendo controle de qualidade. É como se diz por aí, antes só do que mal acompanhada, não?

Subo e tomo meu banho rapidamente.

Quando saio do chuveiro, posso ouvir a voz de Sirius comentando sobre Quadribol.

Minha mãe berra que o jantar está pronto, e lá vamos nós.

-

No dia do ensaio, chego na Igreja dez minutos adiantada, e James e Lily já estão lá, sentados abraçados em um dos primeiros bancos.

Sorrio involuntariamente. Por mais que esse casamento me estresse, eu sei que é a coisa certa. É só olhar para os dois juntos. E quem os acompanha desde Hogwarts, sabe como foi difícil para eles chegarem até aqui. Pelo menos foi para a Lily, que tinha um complexo de negação de sentimentos bem desenvolvido, e jurara que iria sair primeiro com o Snape antes de um dia cogitar a possibilidade de sair com James.

E agora eles vão se casar, não é bonitinho?

- Oi, Marly. - ela diz, assim que me avista.

- Marlene, você está com flocos de neve no cabelo. - James gentilmente me avisa. Ele é um amor de pessoa, e, ao contrário de Sirius, tenta realmente evitar ficar rindo da minha cara.

Mas às vezes até eu tenho que admitir que é mesmo difícil. E foi extremamente legal me chamar para madrinha. Quero dizer, não é todo o cara que vai querer correr o risco de ver sua festa de casamento arruinada. É que eu sou um tantinho desastrada, e não lido muito bem com a combinação de vestes de gala com sapatos de salto. Sei lá. Sempre tem o risco de eu tropeçar e cair em cima do bolo de casamento ou coisa assim.

- Falando em neve...Você acha que vai nevar amanhã? - Lily me pergunta, nervosa, enquanto me ajuda a tirar os últimos flocos do cabelo.

"Sim, tenho certeza" é a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça, mas minha recém-adquirida experiência com noivas me ensinou que é perigoso falar a primeira coisa que vem à cabeça para uma pessoa que vai casar.

Olho para James, em busca de ajuda. Ele esta fazendo sinais histéricos atrás de Lily.

- Ah... não. - olho para ele. Agora está sacudindo a cabeça afirmativamente e sorrindo. - E se nevar também, qual é o problema?

Sinceramente, se Lily não queria neve, por que marcar a data para dezembro? Tudo bem que eles queriam casar logo (com essa guerra aí não dá para esperar), mas mesmo assim. Abril é um mês ótimo, sabiam?

- Tenho medo que a neve soterre a Igreja. - Lily diz, em tom de confissão. Mordo a língua para não rir do hilário da cena.

- Não seja boba, Lily.

- Mas e se nevar tanto durante a noite que nós sejamos obrigados a cancelar o casamento?

- Não vai acontecer.- James diz, firme. Lily não parece muito convencida, mas não discute.

- Você vai lá para casa amanhã?

- Acho que sim. - digo. - Você vai precisar de ajuda para se arrumar?

- Siiim, siiim! - ela diz, e então dá um enorme sorriso. - Bom, na verdade, eu preciso mais de apoio moral do que de ajuda, mas enfim.

- Tudo bem. A que horas eu posso ir pra lá?

- Ai, a hora que você quiser. - ela diz, como sempre. Não ajuda muito.

- Tipo, umas dez horas?

- Marlene, o casamento é às onze!

- Então que horas?

- Às oito. - James me olha e sorri, enquanto eu faço uma careta. Oito horas. Isso lá é horário para acordar um ser humano normal? Odeio acordar cedo.

A porta da Igreja se abre com um estrondo e eu quase pulo de susto.

- Criancinhas do titio Sirius! - Sirius fala, ou melhor, quase grita, caminhando magistralmente pela nave da Igreja.

- Sirius! - James diz, falsamente surpreso. - Pensei ter ouvido sua doce voz.

- Você e as pessoas lá em Hogsmeade... - Remus resmunga, chegando do lado de Sirius.

-

Vamos jantar num restaurante super bacana. A iluminação é toda feita com lampiões e velas e essas coisas, que dá um ar super agradável ao local. Pegamos uma mesa grande no fundo, e eu peço uma taça de vinho branco.

- Ai, eu mal posso esperar por amanhã! - Lily exclama, animada.

Então todo mundo começa a falar sobre as expectativas para amanhã, enquanto o jantar é servido. Eu não tenho nenhuma. O fato da Lily estar com o humor bom na véspera já é uma coisa maravilhosa. E claro, só espero que não neve/o padre não morra/uma catástrofe aconteça amanhã.

Conversa vai conversa vem, e os primeiros a sair são - há! Adivinhem! - os noivos. Bom, na verdade, é a Lily, que se levanta assim que o garçom retira os pratos. A mãe dela estava enchendo o saco, porque amanhã Lily vai ter que acordar cedo e blábláblá. Mas se eu bem conheço a minha amiga, ela vai ter que tomar baldes de chá de camomila para conseguir dormir cedo na véspera de um evento importante como o casamento.

Depois que os Evans se retiraram, não demorou muito para os Potter irem também. A sra. Potter queria levar Sirius junto (na certa, para evitar que ele tomasse um porre e chegasse completamente bêbado para a cerimônia, como Rabastan Lestrange fez no casamento do irmão), mas o moreno bateu pé e disse que tinha que ficar porque queria falar comigo. Então ficamos Remus, ele e eu.

- Pena que o Peter não pode vir hoje, né? - eu digo, puxando um assunto, porque parece que a conversa foi embora junto com James.

- Pois é. Ele anda bem ocupado ultimamente. - Remus diz.

- Mas ele vai ir amanhã, não?

- Claro. - Sirius diz, com um sorriso. - Ou então nós vamos até a casa dele, para rebocá-lo para o casamento.

Eu sorrio, meio incerta. Não consigo saber se Sirius está falando sério ou está brincando.

Remus olha para Sirius de uma maneira meio estranha.

- O que foi? - Six pergunta, de uma maneira um tanto matreira, vendo Remus sorrir e sacudir a cabeça.

- Você não presta. - Remus diz, e ele está quase gargalhando agora. Oi, será que alguém pode compartilhar a piada?

Sirius apenas levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Está vendo, Marly, as pessoas só me difamam. - ele diz, e eu começo a formular uma teoria. Estaria Sirius...? Não, não. Eu conheço Sirius desde criança, e nós sempre fomos bons amigos. Isso seria ridículo.

- Bom, eu vou indo, crianças. Marly? - Remus diz. Ele não termina a frase, mas eu sei que ele está se oferecendo para ir comigo até em casa, se eu quiser ir agora. Estou tentada a aceitar a oferta, quando Sirius simplesmente me corta:

- Marly vai ficar. - Remus levanta as sobrancelhas, divertido. Sirius simplesmente cobre a minha mão com a dele. - Não vai, querida?

- Sirius, você está bem? Desde quando você me chama de querida?

Rem quase gargalha agora, e então se despede, e vai embora, rindo.

Sirius fica meio sem graça, e eu puxo a minha mão debaixo da dele. Realmente, as coisas estão começando a ficar estranhas. E eu não bebi vinho o suficiente para estar tendo alucinações.

- Não dá para acreditar que o James vai finalmente subir ao altar com a ruivinha. Sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer algum dia. - Sirius diz, puxando assunto.

- É, nem eu. E olha que eu sempre soube que ela era apaixonada por ele.

Ficamos em silêncio, e eu começo a virar a taça de vinho nas mãos.

- Bons tempos aqueles. - digo, para quebrar o silêncio, e tenho vontade de engolir as palavras de volta. Que coisa mais estúpida para se dizer. Quero dizer, quantos anos eu tenho? Cento e vinte?

Sirius parece achar engraçado, mas provavelmente deve estar rindo da minha cara.

- É verdade. - diz, então me olha de um jeito engraçado. Devagar, ele se desencosta da cadeira, e se inclina por cima da mesa, na minha direção. Sinto minha boca ficar seca.

Então, Sirius chega mais perto, tão perto que consigo sentir sua respiração quente na minha bochecha.

Automaticamente, fecho os olhos.

Então, sinto os lábios dele roçarem nos meus. Ai Merlin. Ele aumenta a pressão devagar, até que de repente estamos nos beijando pra valer.

Ai meu Merlin!

Não consigo pensar em nada, e sinto uma puta vontade de passar as mãos pelos cabelos, como eu costumo fazer quando fico ansiosa.

Então o beijo acaba, e eu começo a tatear como uma cega pela mesa, à cata do copo.

Senhor, o que está acontecendo? Desde quando Sirius Black me beija assim? E desde quando eu fico tão mole com um beijo?

- Marlene, fala alguma coisa. - ele diz, e eu me dou conta que ele está tão surpreso com a situação toda quanto eu.

- Ãh... - começo, como uma idiota. Cérebro, oi, cadê você? Passo as mãos pelos cabelos.

Droga, já que estamos no inferno, abracemos o Capeta.

Inclino-me sobre a mesa, e pressiono os meus lábios contra os dele.

O resto meio que passa como um borrão, e quando me dou conta, Sirius está dizendo que é melhor irmos. Tenho vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Atiça, atiça e depois me manda ir para casa. Genial!

Sirius paga a conta (embora eu tenha insistido para pagar a minha parte) e nós saímos para o ar gelado da rua.

Está escuro, e muito muito frio.

- Hum, então... até amanhã. - eu digo, minha respiração saindo em nuvenzinhas de vapor.

Então, Sirius dá um passo na minha direção. O que ele está pensando em fazer; me dar um beijo de boa-noite?

- Marly, você confia em mim? - ele diz.

- Confio, claro. - digo, agora sinceramente curiosa.

- Ótimo. - ele murmura, e me beija com força.

Quando voltamos a nos separar, eu abro os olhos.

O lugar está escuro para caramba, mas assim que a minha visão se acostuma com o escuro, eu reconheço o ambiente. Estamos no apartamento do Sirius.

Não consigo evitar sorrir. Isso é muito melhor que um beijo de boa-noite.

-

Acordo com o som de Credence Clearwater Revival.

- IIII Wanna Knoooowww - ouço a voz de Sirius, fazendo coro com a música. - have you eeeever seeen the rain...

Sorrio sozinha, fitando o teto do quarto dele.

Consigo imaginá-lo fazendo caras e bocas na frente do espelho. Sirius é engraçado mesmo quando não está presente.

Começo a me levantar, tomando o cuidado de trazer o lençol comigo, quando ele entra no quarto.

- Bom-dia, Marly. - diz, e se aproxima para me dar um beijinho.

Começo a me sentir nervosa, e não é de uma maneira boa.

Ele me olha meio engraçado.

- Está tudo bem?

Eu fecho os olhos. Tudo bem, Marly, está tudo bem. É só o Sirius.

O cara que até ontem era seu melhor amigo e agora é seu... Tá bom, Merlin, eu admito: eu não sei lidar com essa situação.

- Marly...?

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça. Ele parece aliviado, porque se estira na cama, ao meu lado.

- Sirius? - pergunto, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, em que ele esteve ocupado enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo nos dedos.

- Hum? - ele resmunga de volta, distraído.

- Que horas são?

- Nove horas. Você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu fiz café.

- Não, obrigada.

- Você está bem mesmo? - ele me pergunta, meio preocupado.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

- Você está me perguntando isso só porque eu recusei comida? - ele ri. - Que horas você disse que eram?

- Nove horas.

Então a ficha cai. NOVE HORAS!

Pulo da cama, tentando puxar o lençol comigo, o que dá um certo trabalho, já que Sirius está deitado em cima dele.

Saio correndo, meio enrolada, meio arrastando o lençol pelo quarto, catando as minhas peças de roupa.

- Por Merlin, Marlene, o que houve? - Sirius pergunta, enquanto eu faço malabarismo para colocar o sutiã sem largar o lençol.

- Lily vai me matar. - eu resmungo, em resposta. - Puta que pariu!

Ajoelho-me no chão, levantando os cobertores para olhar embaixo da cama.

- Sirius, cadê a minha calcinha?

Sem se abalar, ele apenas remexe nos cobertores em cima da cama, e então me estende minha calcinha, rosa com bolinhas brancas, extremamente sexy como um trasgo nú. Que droga.

Acho a minha calça, e tento vesti-la com o lençol. Infelizmente, eu piso numa ponta do maldito lençol e me esborracho legal no chão.

Ah, que ótimo. Tudo que eu precisava.

Sirius se levanta rapidamente, para ver se eu estou bem.

- Estou viva. - digo. Não temos mais tempo para sentir vergonha, Marlene. Empurro o desgraçado do lençol para cima da cama, e começo à caça às blusas. Acho a camiseta e começo a enfiá-la pela cabeça.

- Eu não entendi bem. - ouço a voz de Sirius. - Por que Lily iria te matar?

- Porque eu deveria estar na casa dela há uma hora atrás.

- Mas por quê? Ainda é cedo. O casamento é só às onze. - ele diz, e, louvado seja, me alcança o blusão.

- Obrigada. Sirius, Lily é uma noiva. E eu ainda preciso fazer cabelo, unhas e maquiagem.

- Mas você está bem assim. - ele diz, sinceramente confuso.

Eu sorrio para ele, antes de sair para sala, procurando meus sapatos.

- É o casamento da minha melhor amiga. Eu preciso estar mais que bem. - Enfio as meias ao contrário, e Sirius me entrega os sapatos. - Obrigada. Estou esquecendo alguma coisa.

Ele boceja, gesticulando com a mão ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, lembrei! - Correndo, entro no banheiro e coloco um pouco de pasta de dente no dedo, e esfrego nos dentes, já que eu não tenho uma escova. Enxáguo a boca, lavo o rosto e volto para a sala.

- Casaco?

- Isso. Então, como eu ia dizendo, Lily vai me matar. - Sirius me ajuda a vestir o casaco, e me alcança a bolsa. - Obrigada.

Respiro fundo e sorrio para ele.

- Não teria conseguido sem você.

Ele sorri de volta.

- Se eu não aparecer para cerimônia, mande o Ministério para a casa da Lily...

- Que o seu corpo vai estar enterrado no jardim. - ele completa a frase.

- Isso. - dou um beijo na bochecha dele. - Até depois.

Então aparato em casa.

-

- MARLENE! – ouço a minha mãe gritar, assim que abro a porta de entrada. E lá se vão minhas esperanças insanas de passar desapercebida...

- Bom-dia. – digo, subindo rapidamente as escadas.

- Você quer me matar de preocupação? A noite inteira fora, e eu sem nenhuma notícia... Podia ter sido seqüestrada... – ela me segue para dentro do quarto.

- Mas não fui, mamãe. Estou bem. – digo, enquanto despejo o conteúdo da minha pequena bolsa de mão que eu levei ontem em cima da cama.

- "Estou bem, mamãe" – ela me imita, em voz de falsete. Estou ocupada demais para me sentir irritada. Começo a jogar as coisas de cima da cama para uma bolsa vermelha, enorme. – Sabe em que estado eu fiquei quando vim acordar você hoje de manhã e a cama estava vazia e arrumada?

- Sinto muito, mamãe. – digo, automaticamente, enquanto remexo nas gavetas, procurando minha bolsinha prateada de festa.

- Afinal, onde você estava? – ela pergunta, e eu tropeço no tapete.

- 7h... – enrolo, enquanto jogo as sandálias na bolsa, junto com a bolsinha. Retirada estratégica, retirada estratégica. Começo a tirar as roupas, enquanto corro para o banheiro.

- Marlene, que marca é essa?

Sinto o sangue gelar.

- Que marca? – pergunto, olhando para baixo.

No lado esquerdo do meu quadril, dá para ver bem direitinho uma marca meio avermelhada.

- Ah, acho que me bati. – minto rapidamente, entrando no chuveiro e fechando a cortina, para que ela não me veja corando absurdamente.

- Não senhorita, isso aí é marca de dentes... – ela continua dizendo, enquanto eu congelo embaixo do chuveiro, embora a água esteja morna.

Sirius Black, você é um homem morto.

- Marlene McKinnon, você não tem nada para me contar? – ela pergunta, mortalmente séria, assim que eu saio do banho.

- Não, mamãe. – Digo, enquanto me visto correndo. Pego o vestido no armário e dou um beijo na mamãe. – Preciso ir.

E descendo as escadas, eu saio de casa, para aparatar na Lily.

- Bom-dia, Marlene. – A sra. Evans me cumprimenta, assim que abre a porta. – Estávamos esperando você.

- Eu sei, desculpe, eu me atrasei um pouco. – digo, enquanto subimos às escadas. – Como ela está?

- Mais tranqüila do que eu achei que estaria. – Suspiro. Graças a Merlin. Não sei se estou em condições psicológicas para lidar com uma amiga histérica agora.

- Marly! – Lily me cumprimenta. Ela está sentada, e uma elfa doméstica termina de fazer os pés dela. Lily contratou os serviços da Estética Jude Jurow, para se arrumar em casa. – Srta. Neal, esta é Marlene, a madrinha.

Eu cumprimento a cabeleireira, que está supervisionando o serviço das elfas, uma bruxa alta, com o cabelo loiro crespo preso em um coque, o avental com os dois J entrelaçados minuciosamente passado.

- Onde você estava? – ela me pergunta, quando desabo na cadeira ao lado dela.

- Nem queira saber. – respondo, expirando com força.

- Lily, meu amor, eu vou dar um pulinho no salão para fazer a maquiagem. – A sra. Evans diz, e eu olho para Lily.

- Mamãe tem medo dos elfos domésticos. – ela murmura, e então ergue o tom de voz. – Tudo bem, mãe.

A elfa termina de fazer os pés dela e então começa a tirar meus sapatos.

- Certo, agora pode me contar tudinho, Marly. Você chegou uma hora e meia atrasada, o mínimo que eu mereço é uma explicação, não? – Lily diz, me olhando séria. Simplesmente não dá para discordar da ruiva.

- Muito bem, por onde você quer que eu comece?

- Pelo começo.

Eu suspiro.

- Era uma vez um casal que desejava muito ter um filho... – começo.

- Marlene!

- Desculpe.

- O que foi que houve? Eu conheço você. Pela sua cara, a coisa é grande.

Eu começo a rir. Lily não tem idéia do que está falando.

- Eu dormi com o Sirius. – digo, quando ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

Lily pula da cadeira, como se tivesse sentado em um ouriço¹.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!

- Pois é. Foi por isso que eu perdi a hora. – digo, resignadamente.

- Ai eu não acredito! – ela exclama, e começa a dar pulinhos, feliz.

Olho para ela. Tudo bem que ela esteja feliz _por mim_, mas não é para tanto.

- James me deve dez galeões!

O QUÊ!?

-

- Marly, Marly! - Sarah me chama. Assim que me alcança, começa a me puxar pela mão em direção à sacristia.

- Sarah, agora não dá. Daqui a pouco a Lily vai chegar e a gente precisa entrar...

- Mas o Sirius precisa falar com você! - ela diz, enquanto me empurra pelas escadas que dão acesso à casa do padre.

- O Sirius? - pergunto. Minha mente começa a trabalhar rápido, pensando em todas as coisas que Sirius pode estar querendo me dizer, indo de coisas normais como o lado que nós vamos entrar no casamento até chegar em coisas absurdas, como.. ãh... o casamento.

- É, ele disse que era pra você encontrá-lo nesse lugar, vamos. - Sarinha diz, balançando a cabeça com tanta veemência que os cachos loiros chegam a balançar. Chegamos até a casa do pároco, fazemos a volta na casa e descemos mais alguns degraus até o que parece ser um porão. E pelo jeito que a maçaneta está empoeirada, parece que ninguém vem aqui há anos.

- Você tem certeza, Sarah, que ele disse que ia me encontrar aqui?

- Sim. Eu juro. - ela diz. - Vamos, anda, Marly. Você não disse que estava com pressa?

Meio desconfiada, desço os últimos degraus e abro a porta. Não está trancada. É um lugar muito esquisito para falar com alguém, penso, olhando os móveis cobertos por lençóis.

- Sarah... - me viro para falar com ela mas a porta está fechada. Não me lembro de ter fechado a porta. Tento abrir. Está trancada.

Ai Merlin. E a minha varinha ficou com a bolsa!

- Sarah! - grito, mas ninguém me responde. Tento de novo, dessa vez esmurrando a porta. Repito a operação até meu pulso ficar vermelho e dolorido.

Então, me afasto da porta, olhando ao redor. Essa droga de porão tem que ter uma janela! Pelo menos uma pequenininha!

Caminho por entre os cacarecos empoeirados, tentando não sujar o vestido (afinal, preciso estar linda e maravilhosa no altar), quando ouço a porta se abrir. Viro-me o mais rapidamente possível.

Sirius foi praticamente empurrado aqui para dentro, e parece bem confuso.

- Rápido, a porta! - grito, mas é tarde demais. Ela já se fechou.

Saio de trás da mesa desgraçada e vou tentar abrir a porta, mas está trancada. Que merda.

- Ótimo! - exclamo. Gritar é inútil, eu já sei. - Qual é o seu problema?!

- Meu problema?

- É, está vendo mais alguém aqui? O que você tinha na cabeça para marcar de falar comigo aqui!? Ah, espere, eu já sei. Titica de coruja, só pode.

Sirius parece acordar para a vida, porque ergue a voz para responder:

- Só um pouquinho, Marlene! Foi você que me chamou aqui!

- Claro que não! Foi você! E agora abra a droga da porta!

- Eu não tranquei a porta.

- Ótimo, então pode abri-la para mim.

Ele se vira bufando e tenta abrir a porta. Não consegue.

- Não está abrindo.

- Sério, Sirius, não sei que tipo de brincadeira é essa, mas não é engraçada. Nossos amigos vão casar em exatamente - dou uma olhada no relógio de prata no pulso dele. - cinco minutos.

E eu estou começando a entrar em pânico, porque não sei se vamos sair daqui a tempo.

- Marlene, eu juro que não fui eu. A Sarinha me disse que você precisava falar urgente comigo e...

- Estava me esperando aqui. - completo.

- É, como você sabe?

- Porque foi a mesma coisa que ela me disse.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Vou matá-la. - Sirius anuncia, em tom solene. - Assim que eu sair daqui, vou puxar aquela orelhinha até arrancá-la da cabeça. Não me interessa se ela tem sete anos. Vou matar aquela pestinha.

- Ai Merlin. - gemo, me agachando e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. - Isso é um pesadelo.

- Alguém vai nos tirar daqui, tenho certeza. - ele diz, procurando alguma coisa nos bolsos.

- Disso não tenho dúvida. A pergunta é: quando? Pode ser daqui a dois minutos, duas horas, dois dias... Ou quem sabe ninguém note a nossa falta, e nós só iremos sair daqui quando o pároco precisar de uma mesa velha, e vier pegá-la.

- Ai credo, Marly. Que merda, não trouxe o espelho. - ele murmura, e então pára de revirar os bolsos.

Calma, Marlene, calma, respira. Pensamento positivo, pensamento positivo. Como é mesmo que o papai sempre dizia? Vai dar tudo certo, vai dar tudo certo, vai dar...

- Ei, não precisa ficar tão nervosa. - Sirius se agacha, até que os nossos olhos fiquem no mesmo nível.

- Não estou nervosa. - digo, fechando os olhos e pedindo a Merlin que nos faça chegar a tempo.

Ele sorri.

- Estou me odiando. Preciso chegar a tempo, você entende?

Sinto alguma coisa gelada deslizar pelo meu rosto, e abro os olhos rapidamente. É a mão de Sirius. Ele está fazendo carinho.

Ele senta no chão e me puxa para mais perto.

- Relaxa, Marly. - Sinto o braço dele (forte, por sinal) deslizar sobre os meus ombros. - Lily e James não precisam disso, afinal.

- Do casamento?

- É. - Me viro para olhá-lo. O rosto de Sirius está a mais ou menos um palmo de distância do meu, e eu acho que nunca vi os olhos dele tão de perto. Bem, certo, teve ontem, mas não conta. - Eles se amam. E quando duas pessoas se amam desse jeito, não é preciso um padre para dizer que eles ficarão juntos até que a morte os separe.

Suspiro, e relaxo.

- Sabe, Sirius, essa foi a coisa mais bonita que você já disse.

Ele sorri, e inclina a cabeça em minha direção, seus lábios alcançando os meus.

Quando a coisa começa a ficar interessante, ouvimos o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

- Mas que bonito, hein? – ouço a voz de Remus. – Todo mundo esperando vocês pro casamento começar e os dois aqui, namorando.

Sirius bufa, enquanto se levanta, mas não fala nada.

- Se a Sarinha não tivesse vindo falar comigo – Rem continua a falar – Ia ser oito da noite e nós esperando vocês.

Eu olho para Sirius. E não é que a pestinha da Sarah sabe armar direitinho?

Sério, acho até que vou tirar um curso com ela.

- Estou me abstendo de comentários. – Sirius declara, e saí da sala.

Remus me olha.

- A Lily já chegou?

-

Lily ainda não tinha chegado.

Mas segundo a mãe dela, já tinha saído de casa.

- E se ela se perder? – James pergunta.

- Bom, daí vocês casam outro dia. – Sirius diz, na maior naturalidade, enquanto arruma os pulsos do traje.

James me olha com os olhos arregalados.

- Ela não vai se perder, James. – então recomeço o meu mantra do dia. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Mas e se... – Merlin, é castigo? Só porque a Lily estava super tranqüila hoje de manhã o James tem que estar histérico?

Felizmente, a sra. Evans o tranqüiliza dizendo que a filha vai aparecer, nem que seja para casar e anular o casamento depois.

- Então, vamos começar? – a sra. Potter surge sabe-se lá de onde, sorrindo toda animada. – James, está pronto?

- Não. – ele diz. Eu sorrio, porque o Jim está quase tendo um treco de tão nervoso. A gente até esquece de se preocupar olhando para ele. Na realidade, é até um pouco fofo.

Ele respira fundo, então diz:

- Vamos começar.

Sirius sorri e dá tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do James.

- Vai dar tudo certo, cara. Não se preocupe.

A sra. Potter nos empurra nervosamente em direção à porta, já que os padrinhos são os primeiros à entrar.

- Boa sorte. – o sr. Potter nos deseja, enquanto eu termino de dar uma última alisada nervosa na saia do vestido.

Obrigada, senhor Potter, eu vou precisar.

Então a música começa a tocar ao mesmo tempo que as portas se abrem e todo mundo dentro da Igreja se levanta.

Merlin nos proteja, lá vamos nós.

Sirius aperta a minha mão de forma tranqüilizadora, e sorri, enquanto nós caminhamos devagar pela nave até o altar.

Depois do que parece ser uma eternidade, conseguimos chegar até os nossos lugares sem nenhum acidente e entram a sra. Evans e o Sr. Potter.

Por fim, entram o James e a mãe dele. Ele está com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e todo o nervosismo parece ter desaparecido.

As portas voltam a se fechar e nós esperamos por alguns minutos.

Então, finalmente, ouvimos os acordes familiares da Marcha Nupcial e todo mundo se levanta.

As portas se abrem, e Lily entra, acompanhada do pai.

Ela está absolutamente fabulosa com o vestido branco e o buquê de flores do campo. Mas acho que o que mais brilha na Igreja inteira são os olhos dela. Lily está irradiando felicidade.

- Marlene, você está chorando? – Sirius murmura, do meu lado.

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça, e desço o degrau para pegar o buquê para Lily.

- Isso tudo é lindo. – digo. Ele me estende um lenço, sorrindo.

Então o padre começa a falar e me ocorre então que é assim que os contos de fadas terminam.

Com um felizes para sempre.

* * *

¹O knarl (ouriço) é um animal em geral confundido pelos trouxas com o porco-espinho, pois as duas espécies são de fato indistinguíveis, exceto por uma diferença de comportamento. Se deixarmos comida no jardim para um porco-espinho, ele a aceitará e apreciará o presente; por outro lado, se oferecermos comida a um ouriço, ele irá supor que o dono da casa está tentando atraí-lo pra uma cilada, e destruirá as plantas e os ornamentos do jardim da casa._Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, página 44._

* * *

N/A: Eu jurei que nunca mais ia escrever uma Sirius/Marlene. Mas tipos que eu não sou muito boa em cumprir esse tipo de promessa, então... aqui está! Espero que você goste, **Lisa**.

Ah, agradecimentos especiais à Donna Black, que betou essa fic pra mim. Thank you, darling.


End file.
